The present disclosure relates to saving power of a device, and more particularly, to adjusting a power mode of a display of the device.
A display of a device consumes a significant share of battery power available of the device. For example, for a computer device, some reports estimate that a display may utilize about of 80% of the battery power available at the device. Current solutions that attempt to change operation of the display to save power can work in some instances, however, such solutions also include certain drawbacks. For instance, some current solutions attempt to utilize a proximity sensor in the vicinity of the display, but these solutions often generate false positives of the proximity sensor being blocked, which causes the display to be turned off prematurely and ruins the user experience.